


Poly Elemental Stuff

by ReverseTheWorld



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: It's just Elemental Poly stuff my brain is making, Just some writing, Lunora/Moonlight is best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseTheWorld/pseuds/ReverseTheWorld
Summary: This is just random writing things i am doing using some headcanons and such on the elemental character, specifically if they were all in one big poly.
Relationships: Luna/Halcyon/Amber/Jay/Aurora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Poly Elemental Stuff

Chapter 1: Aurora's tired thinking and then loving

Aurora opens her eyes up, uncovering the blankets off of her body and dragging herself off the bed from a late night's sleep. She looks out the window, it’s quite bright and sunny out, looking to be the afternoon. A cup of cold coffee, something which Aurora doesn’t care about the temperature of, often to the horror of her lovers and friends, and which Luna often tries to remedy using her fire to reheat the cold coffee.   
  
The cup of coffee is finished off and set onto the nightstand before she walks out of the room, dressed in just whatever she felt like putting on, and headed downstairs to the living room. Down in the living room reside her lovers, Halcyon sitting on the couch, Amber’s head resting in his lap as she lays down on the couch, and Jay sitting on the other side of him, resting against his side. Luna was sitting away from them, resting on one of the more plush armchairs. It really is a lazy day amongst the household, no chores being completed, nobody off and doing work, everyone just resting with each other, chatting, texting, watching tv.   
  
Aurora never would have thought that she could have a life like this, with some many lovely and loving people in her life. It’s been a long time since the five of them met with each other, become fast friends as they all traveled through their lives, dealing with issues with their families, their powers, and even themselves at times. Over time they just got closer, in more than one way, starting to act a bit more touchy, with hugs, cuddles, and comforting touches being given, and with each them letting themselves be who they are with each other, letting their friends into their hearts, and being let into the loving hearts of their friends. Eventually, they realized, they were having feelings for each others, it started off with a few pairs, Jay and Luna as well as Halcyon and Amber were the first of us to get together, but then, everyone started realizing their further feelings, Luna getting together with Aurora, Jay getting together with Halcyon, and practically after that, they were all just together, none of them really know how exactly it happened, but none of them regret getting to know and love each other.   
  
After pondering these thoughts with her recently awoken brain, Aurora decided to get herself over to her lovers and join in the laziness that the day was. She decided to head over to Luna, as the couch was being taken, and just a good chance to set a blush upon her face. The blonde girl walked over to the armchair and slotted herself onto the blue fire wielders lap, giving her a peck on the cheek and curling around her as Luna’s face showed a slight blush spread across her face along with a small smile on her lips as she slightly squirmed before letting Aurora rest on her, all while Halcyon gives a bit of a laugh seeing the scenario, as it isn’t a wholly uncommon on in the household, all of the five knowing how easily Luna gets embarrassed but also how affectionate she is.


End file.
